Christmases When You Were Mine
by MsLane
Summary: Faberry Brittana. It's really just a short fluffy Christmas-y story. Sure the song's kind of sad but I'm a sucker for fluff so I promise it isn't too sad.


**_A/N: I apologize for the randomness of this story. I am actually almost ready to post the next chapter to NLMG, this just kind of happened somehow. It's beyond random and I know we still have like a month before it's even December, but I get into the Christmas mood hella early and this just came to me as I was driving home._**

* * *

><p>"I've got to try Santana. I mean, there's always a chance she'll see and know right? You can't tell me there isnt a chance."<p>

Santana shrugs her shoulders slightly, not really even trying to convince anyone, "You know there is Berry."

Brittany walks up to the shorter brunette and wraps her arms around her, "Rach, she'll be watching. I promise. Q never misses a performance, no matter where you are."

Rachel smiles slightly as she hugs the blonde closer to her, "Thank you."

Santana clears her throat lightly, "Have you figured out what you want to sing?"

The shorter brunette nods her head as she extricates herself from Brittany's arms and faces Santana, "Of course. I planned this song since I was asked to perform this special."

Looking over the song choice, Santana gives her a small smile and nods, "Don't you think it's slightly…sad?"

Rachel hums, "Well only just slightly, not everyone has happy Christmases…I miss her San."

"I know Rachel. She misses you too."

Rachel sniffs slightly and shrugs, "All the more reason to do this. Right?"

Both Brittany and Santana nod their heads in agreement, all in favor of her plan.

Xoxo

"And now ladies and gentlemen, Broadway star, Ms. Rachel Berry."

Stepping up to the microphone Rachel smiles at everyone, "Hello, I promise not to take too long before actually singing, I just…This is a really important time for me and honestly I was planning ways in which I could do this but then this opportunity arose and all I had to do was show up and sing and everything else would fall into place. I know many of you are wondering what exactly it is that I'm talking about so let me enlighten everyone. This performance, I'm dedicating to someone who I care about deeply who regretfully isn't here with me right now. She's back in my hometown, and I'm hopeful that she's watching because this is for her. Quinn…Christmas just isn't Christmas without you."

With that Rachel looks over her shoulder towards the single guitarist and nods her head and her starts playing.

"Please take down the mistletoe, cause I don't wanna think about that right now, cause everything I want is miles away in a snow covered little town. My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me. Season's greetings, hope you're well. Well I'm doing alright, if you were wondering, lately I can never tell. I know this shouldn't be a lonely time but there were Christmases when you were mine"

Rachel takes a breath and looking out into the sea of people she spots Santana and Brittany both giving her thumbs up and suddenly Santana is waving a phone and giving her a knowing smile. Not knowing exactly what it is she's trying to be told Rachel continues.

"I've been doing fine without you, really, up until the nights got cold. And everybody's here, except you, baby seems like everyone's got someone to hold but for me it's just a lonely time, cause there were Christmases when you were mine."

Rachel lifts a shoulder in a half shrugs as she continues on with her song, "'Merry Christmas everybody' that'll have to be something I just say this year, I'll bet you got your mom another sweater and were your cousins late again? When you were putting up the lights this year did you notice one less pair of hands? I know this shouldn't be a lonely time but there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight cause there were Christmases when you were mine."

The entire room bursts into applause and Rachel politely bows slightly and smiles as she walks off.

The minute she's walking back towards the table, Brittany meets her halfway and drags her away from the table, "Britt, the table is in the other direction."

The blonde nods, smiling brightly and seemingly excitedly, "I know Rach. I know I promise I do, but you have to come with me."

"What about Santana? Wont she wonder where we're off to?"

The blonde shakes her head as she continues helping Rachel into her coat, "No silly, she knows."

"Well care to enlighten me?"

Brittany shakes her head smiling still as she gives the valet their card and hops into her car, "Sorry Rach. It's important though so hurry up please, don't make me bind and gag you."

Rachel quickly shuts up and buckles herself up as Brittany navigates the car out onto the road and towards her house.

Before she knows it Brittany is parking the car and throwing open her car and pulling her up towards the elevator.

"You _can_ talk Rach…"

Rachel looks at her in wonder as she presses the floor number and the elevator doors close, "We're going to my house."

Brittany nods her head and folds her arms to try and contain herself from bouncing around in place, "Yup."

Before Rachel can say anything else, Brittany mimes zipping her lips and folds her arms again. Rachel just sighs and folds her arms as well, however she does so in slightly annoyance.

When the elevator dings, Brittany flies out dragging Rachel behind her and grabs her own set of keys and unlocks the door, while Rachel rolls her eyes, "I gave you that for emergencies Brittany."

The blonde nods her head, "Yeah I know which is what this is silly. Now SHHH and get into the house."

"Brittany, I really don't appreciate being."

The words stop in her throat.

No, in actuality they stop completely. Her brain is blank. Not even racing. Her heart however is going into overdrive.

"Hey Rachel."

Quinn's standing beside an overjoyed looking Santana. Her blonde hair is tucked into a dark beanie, snow flecks still not yet melted.

Rachel is still unable to speak let alone move so Quinn walks up to her, "I…I just got in, seconds before you did. Santana…I called her during your performance. I was…I was in the area, planning on maybe stopping by after you got home, but then I saw the performance…I…Rachel I miss you too. And God Christmas is never Christmas without you Rach."

Rachel finally snaps out of it enough to step closer to the blonde, blindly reaching out a hand and touching a still cool cheek, "You're freezing."

Quinn shrugs slightly, "Am I? I can't tell. I'm terrified."

Rachel lifts her other hand and cups the blonde's other cheek as Quinn explains, "I wasn't sure of anything, all I knew was that I really needed to be here with you, not in another state on my own away from you. So I hopped on a plane and this…I was going to surprise you. I wasn't expecting a dedication like that."

Rachel's eyes fill with tears slightly, "I've missed you, you idiot."

Quinn chokes out her own words, "I know. I've missed you too."

The brunette finally has had enough of these words that they're both seemingly adamant in exchanging and so she wraps her arms tightly around the blonde and pulls her close.

Santana quietly makes her way to her own blonde, who's silently watching the scene with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"We did good baby."

Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette and nods her head, "Can they like stop being stupid now?"

Santana chuckles lightly and gives her a quick kiss, "I hope so. All this trying to get them to stop being stupid really was taking its toll on us huh babe?"

Brittany nods her head and they walk into the living room, letting the two reacquaint themselves.

Santana suddenly turns to the blonde once they're seated on the couch, "Merry Christmas baby. Your Christmas miracle happened didn't it?"

Realization hits her and Brittany nods excitedly squealing and throwing her arms around the brunette, "Yes! Merry Christmas San. This was perfect."


End file.
